


В шкафу

by fendy, Leviossa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Джонлок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fendy/pseuds/fendy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviossa/pseuds/Leviossa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Заперто.</p><p>- Что?</p><p>- Заперто!</p><p>- Очень смешно. Шерлок, открой дверь! Здесь же задохнуться можно!</p><p>В недрах небольшого гардероба в кабинете доктора Бунбури царила кромешная тьма, но когда Шерлок в очередной раз подергал ручку двери, Джону показалось, что тот хмурится.</p><p>- Шерлок, клянусь богом, если ты решил так пошутить, то я….</p><p>- Я не шучу, Джон, - в натянутом тоне Шерлока угадывались панические нотки.</p><p>- Дай я, - Джон тихонько отстранил руки Шерлока от двери и крутанул ручку. Когда она отказалась поворачиваться, Джон ударил дверь плечом изо всех сил, возможных в этом ограниченном пространстве. Дверь предсказуемо не шелохнулась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В шкафу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Closeted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951184) by [sussexbound (SamanthaLenore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/pseuds/sussexbound). 



\- Заперто.

\- Что?

\- Заперто!

\- Очень смешно. Шерлок, открой дверь! Здесь же задохнуться можно!

В недрах небольшого гардероба в кабинете доктора Бунбури царила кромешная тьма, но когда Шерлок в очередной раз подергал ручку двери, Джону показалось, что тот хмурится.

\- Шерлок, клянусь богом, если ты решил так пошутить, то я…

\- Я не шучу, Джон, - в натянутом тоне Шерлока угадывались панические нотки.

\- Дай я, - Джон тихонько отстранил руки Шерлока от двери и крутанул ручку. Когда она отказалась поворачиваться, Джон ударил дверь плечом изо всех сил, возможных в этом ограниченном пространстве. Дверь предсказуемо не шелохнулась. 

\- Ну приехали, - в сердцах выдохнул Джон. 

\- Я тут ни при чем.

\- Так это же ты придумал тут спрятаться!

\- Нет, ты. Я предлагал залезть под стол. 

\- Толку-то от твоего предложения! А про шкаф я и словом не обмолвился.

\- А то я тебя не знаю, - негодующе фыркнул Шерлок, - ты и так всегда выбираешь шкаф. 

\- Может, на этот раз я передумал! А кто будет меня слушать? Никто, потому что Шерлок Холмс все всегда знает! Шерлок Холмс…

\- Да откуда я мог знать?.. - перебил его Шерлок звенящим от раздражения голосом.

\- Потому что ты Шерлок Холмс! 

\- Откуда я мог знать, что дверь запирается снаружи? - обиженно продолжал Шерлок, оставив его реплику без внимания. - Ты где-нибудь видел двери, которые нельзя открыть изнутри?

\- Сколько угодно, - процедил Джон сквозь зубы.

Джон ведь даже не собирался впутываться в это расследование. Шерлок поначалу заявил, что будет простая беготня, а Джон его проинформировал, что у него хватает забот и без того, чтобы таскаться за Шерлоком по каждому его повелению.

На работе уже несколько недель не прекращался аврал, квартира в Эктоне была завалена не до конца упакованными коробками с вещами, а агент по недвижимости то и дело названивал, требуя встречи. Ко всему прочему, еще и Шерлок не мог оставить его в покое хотя бы на один вечер, чтобы Джон мог попытаться как-то привыкнуть к переменам в своей жизни, из которой исчезли Мэри и ребенок. Учитывая все вышеизложенное, глупо было удивляться тому, что скучное сидение в засаде превратится в неудачную попытку взлома.

Джон и не удивлялся. 

\- Позвони Лестрейду.

\- Я без телефона.

\- Ты всегда с телефоном!

\- А сегодня он остался дома. В твоей второй куртке, в нагрудном кармане.

Джон со вздохом принялся шарить у себя по карманам в поисках мобильника, задевая при этом локтями стены и дверь шкафа и непрерывно чертыхаясь - просто чтобы продемонстрировать Шерлоку степень своего раздражения. Впрочем, попытавшись включить телефон и обнаружив только темный экран, Джон выругался уже по-настоящему.

\- Что такое?

\- Мобильник сдох. Не успел зарядить.

Шерлок с внезапной досадой двинул кулаком по двери, раздраженно выдохнул и привалился к стене. Джон последовал его примеру. В шкафу было так тесно, что теперь они стояли, упираясь друг в друга носками ботинок.

\- Ну супер. Просто супер.

\- Заткнись.

\- Иди нахрен, Шерлок! - это прозвучало гораздо грубее, чем Джону хотелось. До сих пор он не осознавал, насколько был на взводе. 

Шерлок коротко вздохнул и замолчал.

\- Прости.

Шерлок не отвечал.

\- Ну правда. Я просто… Слушай, у меня была не самая лучшая неделя. Черт, вообще весь месяц был хреновый. Просто… у меня пока не особо хорошо с терпением - мне бы сейчас с пивком у телека посидеть, а не торчать всю ночь в шкафу. И, кстати, как мы утром будем объясняться с Бунбури?

\- Я что-нибудь придумаю.

\- Ага...

Они снова замолчали. Джон тихо радовался, что перед выходом из дома додумался завернуть в туалет. Однако в шкафу стояла такая духота, что он начал волноваться, чем они станут дышать - дверь была закрыта довольно плотно.

\- Джон, мы не задохнемся. В потолке есть вентиляция.

\- А кто говорит, что мы задохнемся?

\- Ты об этом подумал.

\- А как ты… - Джон вздохнул. - Ладно, неважно. Жарковато здесь, между прочим.

\- Да.

\- Попробую снять куртку.

Шерлок ничего не ответил.

Бормоча, извиваясь и чуть было не вывихнув в процессе больное плечо, Джон все-таки стащил с себя проклятую куртку и вздохнул с облегчением.

Шерлок все еще молчал. 

\- А тебе самому не жарко?

\- Возможно… - тон Шерлока не оставлял никаких сомнений: он надулся.

\- Что-то не так?

\- Ничего.

\- Шерлок! - в голосе Джона прорезались предупреждающие нотки, игнорировать которые было себе дороже.

\- Невыносимая ситуация.

\- И даже возразить нечего, - огрызнулся Джон.

Между ними повисло натянутое молчание. Джон постепенно начинал различать бледное лицо Шерлока в темноте их временного убежища. Тот, глядя себе под ноги, рассеянно теребил петлицу на лацкане своего пальто. 

\- Так что будем делать? - спросил Джон, наконец. 

\- Ты о чем? - буркнул Шерлок.

\- Нам тут всю ночь торчать - надо же чем-то заняться. А то ты уже начинаешь дергаться.

\- Я не… - Шерлок оставил в покое петлицу и сунул руки в карманы. Джон предпочел не заострять на этом внимание.

\- Правда или желание? - спросил он.

\- Правда или желание?..

\- Это игра такая. Ты выбираешь, что будешь делать - исполнять желание или говорить правду - а я назначаю тебе задание. А потом меняемся местами.

\- Ты что, на самом деле хочешь в такое играть? - Шерлок немного выпрямился и вынул руки из карманов. 

\- Почему нет, - Джон пожал плечами. - У нас тут с вариантами негусто.

\- И что, надо выполнять все, что ни попросят? - в голосе Шерлока звучал неприкрытый энтузиазм, и Джон внезапно понял, что, возможно, идея насчет игры была не самая удачная.

\- Ну… В пределах разумного, - ответил он.

\- И что это значит?

\- Э-э-э… - Джон понятия не имел. Он вдруг осознал, что у него колотится сердце и кружится голова. - А мы тут точно не задохнемся?

\- Нет, Джон, - мученический вздох Шерлока был полон раздражения.

\- Ну так что, сыграем? - к своему собственному удивлению, снова спросил Джон. 

\- Почему нет, - Шерлок пожал плечами. 

\- Ладно. - Джон опять прислонился спиной к стене. - Выбирай, правда или желание?

\- Правда. 

\- Хорошо. Э-э-э… Ты когда-нибудь мухлевал на экзаменах?

\- Ты серьезно? - тихонько фыркнул Шерлок.

\- А что?

\- Из бесконечного множества вопросов, которые можно было задать и получить на них честный ответ, ты выбрал именно этот?

\- Решил начать с чего попроще, - насупился в темноте Джон.

\- Ладно, - тяжко вздохнул Шерлок. - Нет, не мухлевал. Да и зачем. Теперь твоя очередь: правда или желание?

\- Желание, - без колебаний ответил Джон. 

\- Ну конечно.

\- И что это за “ну конечно”? 

\- Тссс. Я думаю. 

Джон нахмурился.

Шерлок погрузился в размышления.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты… - повисла многозначительная пауза, и, когда Шерлок вновь заговорил, в его голосе угадывалась улыбка. - Хочу, чтобы ты помог мне снять пальто.

\- Что? - хохотнул Джон. - Ну у тебя и желание.

\- Джон, мы с тобой в шкафу, здесь особо не развернешься. И потом - кажется, ты хотел начать с чего попроще.

\- Пфф, - сдаваясь, Джон пожал плечами. - Ладно, давай помогу.

Джону даже не пришлось подходить ближе, он просто подался навстречу Шерлоку и расстегнул тому пуговицы на груди и на поясе, а затем стянул пальто с его плеч и подхватил, чтобы оно не упало на пол.

От излучаемого Шерлоком тепла Джону тут же стало жарко, а отчетливый запах кожи Шерлока, смешанный с почти исчезнувшим за день ароматом одеколона, заполнил собой все пространство в шкафу. Неожиданно оказалось, что это возбуждает.

\- Держи, - Джон сунул Шерлоку пальто. - Теперь ты. Правда или желание?

\- Желание, - выдохнул Шерлок, внезапно оказавшийся очень близко.

\- Ладно, - Джон вздрогнул, сам не зная, почему. Ему было так жарко, что рубашка прилипла к спине. - Хочу, чтобы ты признал, что я был прав.

\- Что?

\- Признай, что я был прав. Насчет чего-нибудь. Все равно, чего.

\- Это скучно.

\- Мне не скучно.

\- Ладно. Ты был прав: это я стащил твой бежевый свитер.

\- Так, подожди… Что?

\- Два месяца назад ты искал свой свитер по всей квартире, а потом обвинил меня в том, что я его украл для моих “дурацких экспериментов”. Ну так вот - ты был прав, я его украл. То есть… позаимствовал.

\- И что с ним теперь? Где его обугленные останки?

\- Он лежит у меня в шкафу, целый и невредимый.

\- Я думал, он тебе нужен для экспериментов.

\- Это ты так решил. А я только сказал, что ты прав - я стащил твой свитер.

\- Значит, ты его не использовал для экспериментов.

\- Нет.

\- Тогда для чего…

\- Твоя очередь. Правда или желание?

\- Э-э-э… Нет, погоди - а зачем он тебе тогда понадобился? 

\- Это получается еще одна “правда”, так что жди своей очереди.

\- Ну хорошо, - Джон закатил глаза. - Тогда я и себе назначаю правду.

\- Ты серьезно? - потрясенно спросил Шерлок.

\- Ага. Правду. 

Шерлок затих. Добрую минуту спустя Джон спросил:

\- Обдумываешь вопрос, или…?

\- Ты правда ответишь, о чем бы я ни спросил?

Голос у Шерлока был тихий и осторожный, и Джону следовало бы насторожиться. Но - какого черта. Им еще несколько часов тут торчать, и в случае чего, ему никто не помешает просто отказаться отвечать на вопрос.

\- Да, конечно.

Шерлок набрал воздуха в грудь и замер.

\- Джеймс Шолто, - выдохнул он, наконец.

Джона бросило в жар, по рукам пробежали мурашки, а шея и щеки залились краской. 

\- А что с ним? - он был рад, что ему удалось придать своему тону некое подобие непринужденности.

\- Что между вами было?

\- Он мой бывший командир. Ты же знаешь.

\- Я имел в виду другое.

Джон подался назад, чтобы хоть немного увеличить дистанцию между ними и свободно вздохнуть.

\- Да понял я, понял. - Он прикрыл глаза и размял плечи. - Я не знаю. И это чистая правда. Я не знаю, что между нами было. 

\- А вы… Ну, то есть...

\- Нетушки. Я уже ответил на твой вопрос, теперь жди своей очереди. 

\- Но…

\- Такие правила!

\- Какие правила, Джон? Ты их просто выдумываешь по ходу дела, чтобы тебе было....

\- А кто заставил меня ждать следующего хода?

\- Ладно, - фыркнул Шерлок, - будет тебе правда, раз уж ты так жаждешь узнать про свой дурацкий свитер.

\- Какое великодушие.

\- Ты хотел знать, почему я взял твой свитер, так?

\- Вот именно.

\- Ну, раз уж тебе так интересно, - Шерлок откашлялся и переступил с ноги на ногу, - я его взял, потому что он пахнет тобой.

Джон ожидал услышать что угодно, только не это. Он раскрыл было рот, но обнаружил, что сказать ему абсолютно нечего.

Шерлок потер лицо, а потом скрестил руки на груди. 

\- Я по тебе скучал. После свадьбы. А свитер пахнет тобой, и когда я… - он с трудом сглотнул, - когда я его надевал, мне становилось легче. 

Джон негромко рассмеялся - потому что не знал, что еще можно сделать. 

\- Интересно, что думали клиенты?

\- В смысле?

\- Ну, твои клиенты. И миссис Хадсон. Видок у тебя был наверняка еще тот. У тебя же руки раза в два длиннее моих. 

\- Что ты несешь? - раздраженно выпалил Шерлок.

\- А чего ты завёлся?

\- Естественно, я не носил его при людях. Только когда ложился спать.

\- Подожди - ты что, спал в моем свитере?!

\- Что слышал, - по-прежнему сердито ответил Шерлок. - Правда или желание?

\- Что?

\- Твоя очередь, Джон - правда или желание?

\- Стой, мы еще не закончили про...

\- Закончили, - сквозь зубы выдавил Шерлок. - Ну, так правда или желание?

\- Отлично. - Джон помотал головой и раздраженно потер бровь. - Правда. Ты ведь хотел узнать про Джеймса, так?

Шерлок не отвечал.

\- Ну, хотел или нет?

\- Мне все равно. 

Джон уже хотел было рассердиться и прекратить эту дурацкую игру, пока ситуация полностью не вышла из-под контроля, но не стал.

\- Ты хочешь знать, - спросил он, к своему собственному удивлению, - было ли между нами что-то, кроме дружбы? То есть, ты хочешь знать, были ли мы с ним… близки?

Шерлок рывком вскинул голову.

\- Так были?

\- И да и нет. Да - это было что-то большее, чем дружба. Нет - мы не трахались. - Шерлок открыл было рот, но Джон, внезапно и необъяснимо разозлившись на его возможные предположения, настойчиво продолжал. - И не лапались, и не тискались впопыхах, господи ты боже мой. Все совсем не так, Шерлок. Во-первых, подобные отношения с командиром оказались бы в высшей степени неуместны. Во-вторых, мы, черт подери, находились в зоне военных действий, у нас, вообще-то, не было времени на...

\- Ты ловишь кайф от адреналина, - перебил его Шерлок. - Он одновременно усиливает возбуждение и снимает нервное напряжение. Вот почему только в ситуации повышенного риска и опасности ты хоть как-то расположен к недвусмысленному физическому контакту с другим мужчиной - или, по крайней мере, не против такового. Ну, или еще когда ты много выпил. 

Джон оказался застигнутым врасплох. Инстинктивно ему хотелось сделать какое-нибудь едкое, пренебрежительное замечание, вспылить, рассердиться - как это у них обычно заведено - но он устал, а им здесь еще торчать всю ночь. К тому же, он не идиот. Джон знал, что это, возможно, единственная возможность настолько тесно пообщаться с Шерлоком, полностью располагая его вниманием. Жалко было бы упускать такой шанс.

\- Ты прав, - согласился Джон. Пусть он никогда не думал об этом в таких категориях, однако суть заключалась в том, что ему нечего было возразить.

Судя по тому, что Шерлок не проронил ни слова, это признание удивило его даже больше, чем самого Джона.

\- У меня были к нему чувства, и, думаю, у него ко мне тоже. Но мы всё ходили вокруг да около. Топтались у самой черты. И у нас так и не получилось ее пересечь. Ну вот. Я ответил на твой вопрос?

\- Почему? - осторожно, почти шепотом спросил Шерлок.

\- Что почему?

\- Почему вы не пересекли черту?

Это уже был следующий вопрос и, соответственно, не по правилам. Шерлоку пришлось бы ждать своего хода, но...

\- Я не знаю.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Шерлок и уставился на свои ботинки.

\- Правда или желание? - спросил Джон.

\- Правда.

\- Ага. В каком возрасте у тебя был первый секс, и насколько он был хороший?

\- Это два вопроса, - возразил Шерлок.

\- Хорошо, ответь хотя бы на первый.

\- Не могу.

\- Да? Почему это?

Тишина.

Потом Шерлок съехал вниз по стене и сел, обхватив колени руками. Джон, нахмурившись, последовал его примеру - нависать над Шерлоком в шкафу было как-то нелепо. Сидеть в такой тесноте оказалось неудобно - они упирались друг в друга ступнями и коленями.

\- Можешь не отвечать, - осторожно заговорил Джон чуть погодя. - Слушай, если это было… ну… - внутри у него все сжалось, а затем противно заныло под ложечкой. - Ну, если у тебя был неприятный опыт, ты же не обязан мне говорить, правда? Извини. Давай обо всем этом забудем.

\- Не в том дело, - в голосе Шерлока не было ни грамма обычного ледяного сарказма, и Джон на мгновение опешил - настолько незнакомыми показались ему эти мягкие, открытые, бесхитростные интонации.

\- Э-э-э…

\- У меня не было.

\- Чего у тебя не было?

Шерлок набрал воздуха в легкие, а затем выпалил на одном дыхании:

\- У меня ни с кем ничего такого не было.

\- О… - кивнул Джон, разглядывая свои колени. - У меня тоже. - Он захлопнул рот так быстро, что у него даже клацнули зубы. Какого лешего надо было это говорить?

\- Что? - изумление в голосе Шерлока было вполне оправдано.

\- В смысле, с парнями, - поспешил уточнить Джон, а затем удивился, с чего это он разоткровенничался. Сначала разговоры про Джеймса, теперь еще и это… Наверное, ему не хотелось, чтобы Шерлок чувствовал себя белой вороной.

\- О.

\- В смысле, я думал, что ты тоже говорил про парней. Потому что у тебя была Джанин, и Ирен, и…- Господи боже, почему он не в состоянии заткнуться?

\- Что?

\- Джанин и Ирен.

\- А что с ними?

\- Ты же…

\- Джон, когда я говорил “ни с кем”, я имел в виду “ни с кем”. 

\- Ты не спал ни с Джанин, ни с Ирен?

\- Ну, я спал с Джанин, но…

\- Тогда почему ты сказал “ни с кем”?

\- Потому что я не подразумевал половой акт или еще какой-нибудь вид интимной близости с Джанин или Ирен.

\- Ты ведь только что сказал, что спал с ней!

\- Да.

Джон раздраженно выдохнул.

\- Тогда я чего-то не понимаю. Я же собственными глазами видел, как ты целовался с Джанин!

\- А… вот ты о чем. Это не считается. Тот маленький спектакль мы разыграли специально для тебя.

\- Что?

Гробовая тишина.

\- Что значит - “специально для меня”? - пропыхтел Джон и прикусил язык, чтобы не наговорить лишнего - все уже и так летело к чертовой матери.

\- Мы тут вроде в какую-то игру играем, нет?

\- Шерлок! - угрожающе прорычал Джон.

\- Вообще-то, на самом деле это придумала Джанин.

\- Что придумала? - Джон скрипнул зубами.

\- Ну… разыграть перед тобой небольшой спектакль, чтобы посмотреть, получится ли у нас...

\- Что получится? - требовательно спросил Джон.

\- Заставить тебя ревновать, - признавая поражение, произнес, наконец, Шерлок.

\- Что? Зачем?! Зачем ты… 

И тут вдруг до него дошло. О. Оооооо!

Джон почувствовал, будто вдруг, совершенно неожиданно, у него с души упал камень. Будто рассеялся туман. Он снова мог дышать. И думать.

\- Желание!

\- Что? - Шерлок моргнул, сбитый с толку такой внезапной переменой темы.

\- Желание! Сейчас мой ход, назначь мне желание!

\- Я думал, тебе уже надоела эта игра.

\- Не-а, мы еще толком и не играли. Желание!

\- Можешь отказаться, если хочешь, - дыхание у Шерлока изменилось.

\- Знаю.

\- Ладно. Я хочу, чтобы ты… - Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, - .... чтобы ты сказал, что ты обо мне думаешь. 

\- Ага, хорошо. Конечно, это скорее “правда”, чем “желание”, но - почему бы и нет.

Ты великолепный. Хотя временами полная зараза. Не такой сухарь, каким хочешь казаться, но полностью погружен в себя. Уверенный. Высокомерный. Человечный. Уникальный. Необыкновенный. - Джон помолчал, вглядываясь в выступающий из темноты силуэт Шерлока. - И еще ты боишься. М-м… Нет. Скорее, большую часть времени ты просто в ужасе.

Шерлок молчал, и его молчание необъяснимым образом придало Джону уверенности.

\- Ты в ужасе от того, что ты ненастоящий.

Но это, конечно, не так. Ты - просто человек, и многое тебя волнует больше, чем тебе хотелось бы. Ты думаешь… Ты считаешь, что мне нужен Шерлок Холмс, великий детектив, и поэтому ты со мной именно такой. Но ты ошибаешься. У меня другие причины, мне нужно совсем не это. 

\- А что тебе нужно? - спросил Шерлок очень тихо, почти шепотом.

\- Ты.

\- Я такой и есть.

\- Частично.

\- Ну да, но…

\- Но этот Шерлок Холмс для публики. Для газет, для клиентов... А мне нужен… - на Джона вдруг нахлынула волна нежности такой силы, какой он не ощущал уже много лет. - Мне нужен Шерлок. Не Шерлок Холмс. А мой Шерлок.

\- И какой же он? - голос Шерлока звучал мягко и осторожно, но в нем угадывалось напряжение.

\- Он смеется на месте преступления, - улыбнулся Джон. - И весь аж светится, когда находит новое дело. И даже иногда отрывается от дивана и идет покупать мое любимое пиво, потому что знает, что у меня был тяжелый день. И делает что-нибудь, стоит мне намекнуть, что мне это может понравиться, а потом прикидывается, что сам все придумал. И продолжает разговаривать со мной, даже когда меня нет поблизости. Он любит свою домовладелицу чуть ли не больше родной матери и едва не убил мужика, который поднял на нее руку. И накрывает меня пледом, когда я засыпаю на диване, а потом делает вид, что не знает, о чем вообще речь. И еще он месяцами готовил для меня идеальную свадьбу, которая должна была нас разлучить - только потому что считал, будто эта свадьба сделает меня счастливым. Вот такой он - Шерлок, мой лучший друг. И рядом с этим Шерлоком я хочу провести всю жизнь.

Шерлок не проронил ни слова, поэтому Джон вздохнул и продолжил.

\- Вообще-то, я давно собирался с тобой поговорить, так почему бы не сейчас. По крайней мере, сейчас ты меня внимательно слушаешь. 

Шерлок тихонько рассмеялся, и это прозвучало почти как всхлип.

\- Я продаю квартиру в Эктоне.

\- Давно пора.

\- Я бы… Я бы хотел вернуться на Бейкер-стрит. Домой. Если ты не против.

\- Да, - Шерлок поспешно кивнул.

У Джона будто гора с плеч свалилась.

\- В этот раз насовсем. Хватит с меня других квартир. Понимаешь, о чем я?

\- Да.

\- Отлично. Хорошо. Супер… Это очень… Я...

\- Желание! - выпалил Шерлок.

\- Желание, значит? - улыбнулся Джон.

\- Да. 

\- Ну ладно. М-м-м… - Да, это было рискованно, почти непростительно рискованно, но за последний год они так сблизились. И здесь, сейчас, в этой душной темноте они стали еще ближе и… - Я хочу знать, что ты на самом деле ко мне чувствуешь.

\- Ты о чем?

\- Ты знаешь, о чем. 

Шерлок прерывисто вздохнул.

\- Джон, я....

\- Ну, или пропусти ход, - бросился на выручку Джон. (Плохая идея! Ужасная! О чем он только думал?)

\- Пропустить ход? 

\- Это такое правило - можно три раза пропускать ход.

\- Ты его придумал! Ты его сам только что придумал!

\- Так что, пропускаешь?

Шерлок замялся, а Джона вдруг замутило. И дышать становилось все труднее.

\- Нет. Не пропускаю.

\- Ага.

\- Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я…

\- Нет, я просто… Как хочешь.

\- Джон, ты же сам спросил.

\- Да-да, я знаю. Я… Ладно. Хорошо. Давай.

Шерлок долго молчал. Когда он, наконец, заговорил, его голос звучал ровно, спокойно и уверенно. 

\- Я доволен, что ты возвращаешься домой, и рад, что ты хочешь остаться. Я скучал по тебе, Джон. Без тебя мне плохо. А когда ты рядом, все - абсолютно все - хорошо. И я готов повторить каждое слово из тех, что я говорил на твоей свадьбе. Я действительно всегда буду рядом. Если, конечно, ты этого хочешь.

\- Ты тогда сказал кое-что еще, - выпалил Джон и тут же смутился, отругав себя за несдержанность. Кроме того, ему с каждой секундой все больше казалось, что Шерлок ошибся: кислорода им тут в шкафу явно недостаточно. Он уже сейчас не мог как следует вдохнуть.

\- Сказал.

Определенно не хватает кислорода.

\- Шерлок, по-моему, я…

Шерлок чуть подался вперед, словно пытаясь рассмотреть его лицо, затем поднял руку, поднес ее к губам Джона и снова опустил.

\- Дыши, Джон. 

\- По-моему… тут не хватает… кислорода… я…

\- Хватает. У тебя паника.

\- Паника?.. С чего мне…

\- Давай, дыши. А когда будешь готов, выбирай - правда или желание?

\- Чт… что?..

\- Когда отдышишься, скажи, что ты выбираешь: правду или желание?

\- Но… ты не… ты же не…

\- Ничего страшного, Джон, я пропускаю ход. Твоя очередь.

\- Нет, Шерлок, прошу тебя, я хочу…

\- Желание, Джон?

\- Я…

\- Да или нет?

\- Д… да. Желание. Ладно.

\- Иди сюда. 

\- Что?

\- Иди сюда. Ко мне.

\- Шерлок, я не могу никуда идти, мы уже и так срослись коленями. 

\- Джон, иди, - в тоне Шерлока слышались невозмутимость, уверенность и, совсем чуть-чуть, командирские нотки.

\- Куда?

\- Вот прямо сюда.

\- Это такое желание?

\- Да.

\- Но зачем? Зачем мне туда надо?

\- Затем. Ну же, давай. 

Джон с трудом оторвался от стены и едва не рухнул вперед. Они с Шерлоком долго пытались нашарить друг друга в темноте, а затем Шерлок развел ноги в стороны, чтобы освободить ему место.

\- Повернись, - скомандовал он. 

Джон послушался.

\- Теперь садись.

\- Что? Зачем?

\- Джон, ради бога. Сядь. 

Джон сделал, как было велено, и опустился между разведенных ног Шерлока, а тот обхватил его руками и прижал спиной к своей груди.

\- Вот так. А теперь дыши.

\- Что?

\- Дыши. Что бы ты там ни говорил - у тебя паника. Так что дыши. 

\- У меня не… Нет у меня паники… То есть, не было… Пока мы не...

\- Пока мы не - что? - выдохнул Шерлок ему в затылок. Низкий баритон вибрацией отозвался у Джона в спине.

\- Вот это!

\- Что - вот это?

\- Вот это все! - Джон судорожно вздохнул и замахал руками в направлении их переплетенных тел.

\- Ну да. Но паниковать-то зачем?

\- Затем! Потому что ты… и мы...

\- Хочешь вернуться на свою сторону шкафа?

Джон не хотел. Он осознал это внезапно и, как ни странно, почувствовал себя лучше. Устало вздохнув, он без лишних уговоров откинулся на грудь Шерлока и сосредоточился на дыхании.

Так они и сидели довольно долгое время. Джон обнаружил, что он совершенно без сил. Было уже, наверное, час ночи. Он подышал, успокоился, несколько раз задремал. Спустя добрых полчаса Шерлок, наконец, заговорил.

\- Тебе получше?

\- М-м-м… - Джон пошевелил затекшими ногами и вернулся в прежнее положение. - Правда или желание?

\- Желание, - засмеялся Шерлок.

\- Договори. Закончи то, что начал говорить. Пожалуйста.

\- Ты действительно не знаешь?

Джон помотал головой.

\- Что я тогда сказал, Джон? В своей речи на свадьбе - что я сказал?

\- Ты назвал меня самым смелым, добрым и мудрым человеком, которого ты когда-либо знал. 

\- А еще что?

\- Сказал, что никогда меня не подведешь и всю жизнь будешь это доказывать. 

\- Да. И?

\- И что я тебя спас. 

\- Так и есть. 

\- Не понимаю, каким образом?

\- Не понимаешь?

\- Нет. Шерлок, если уж на то пошло, это ты меня спас.

Я тебе раньше никогда не говорил, но когда мы познакомились, я был… Ну… Я был не в лучшей форме. И дело не только в отсутствии работы и жилья, и не в адаптации к мирной жизни, а... Даже не знаю, в чем именно, но я с трудом находил причины для того, чтобы продолжать жить - вставать по утрам, отодвигать занавески, есть, мыться, выходить на улицу. В общем, делать самые обычные вещи. А потом вдруг появился ты, и все изменилось. Меньше чем за сорок восемь часов ты полностью изменил мою жизнь.

\- Но ведь и ты сделал для меня то же самое, неужели ты не понимаешь? - недоверчиво и даже с некоторой досадой спросил Шерлок.

Джон помотал головой, перекатывая ее из стороны в сторону по груди Шерлока, а затем, прижавшись к ней ухом, услышал биение его сердца. Шерлок, в свою очередь, уставился на макушку Джона.

\- Так и есть. Это была моя последняя попытка самостоятельной жизни, возможность доказать Майкрофту, что я способен жить сам по себе. Мне надоело постоянное пребывание под его неусыпным оком, и как только я вдруг узнал, что у миссис Хадсон освободилось жилье, я прямо посреди ночи собрал вещи и съехал со своей старой квартиры. Я тогда решил хоть что-то сделать сам, для себя, на своих условиях. Но я понимал, что одному мне не справиться. Мне нужен был кто-то, с кем я смог бы жить, и кто смог бы жить со мной, и я не мог позволить себе ошибиться. А ты оказался ответом на все мои надежды, и даже больше. Если бы я решил сесть и составить список всего, что мне нужно, чего я хочу и на что надеюсь, я бы и через миллион лет не… 

Джон взглянул на внезапно замолчавшего Шерлока. Тот с трудом сглотнул. Сейчас они были так близко, что Джон чувствовал дыхание Шерлока у себя на щеке и видел, как тот медленно и тщательно обводит взглядом его лицо. Джон решил, что, наверное, Шерлок пытается распознать его реакцию, но в такой темноте это было невозможно.

\- Там было кое-что еще, - пробормотал Шерлок.

\- Где?

\- В моей речи.

Джон ни за что бы не сознался в этом Шерлоку, но из его речи он запомнил каждое слово. Та речь была выжжена у него на сердце и в памяти, как единственное хорошее воспоминание, которое осталось в его жизни после катастрофы по имени Мэри Морстен. Джон прекрасно знал, что еще было в речи Шерлока, но вот так взять и произнести, облечь в слова… Он сомневался, что сможет это произнести. По правде говоря, он даже сомневался, что может в это поверить. Малодушно, конечно, даже чуточку жестоко, но ему хотелось услышать те слова именно от Шерлока. Джону хотелось знать наверняка, потому что ему было очень страшно.

\- Разве? - вот и все, что удалось Джону выдавить из себя. Он не мог. Он не мог бессердечно заявить, что забыл слова Шерлока, но он не мог и...

\- Да. Ты знаешь, о чем я. И я говорил это совершенно серьезно.

Шерлок был так близко. Джон подумал, что если немного приподнять подбородок, то он смог бы...

Во рту у него пересохло, сердце заколотилось как сумасшедшее.

\- Что говорил? - сдавленным шепотом спросил, наконец, Джон.

\- Я… Ты для меня дороже всех на свете, Джон. Ты мне нужен, и я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Я… Я люблю тебя.

Джона било мелкой дрожью. Он чувствовал себя туго сжатой пружиной, которая вот-вот распрямится. Выбор был прост: или сейчас, или вообще никогда, потому что подобный момент больше не представится. Сейчас между ними произошло что-то такое, что настежь распахнуло двери в тот уголок, который он всегда держал за семью замками.

\- Желание, - Джон сомневался, что сможет вообще хоть что-нибудь произнести, но это слово оказалось на удивление звучным и пылким.

Шерлок прерывисто вздохнул. Совсем рядом.

\- Сейчас?

\- Да, сейчас. Желание. Чего ты хочешь?

\- Ты можешь пропустить ход, если тебе не… если ты не… - Шерлок с трудом сглотнул.

\- Знаю, - негромко ответил Джон. 

Шерлок затих, и вся его привычная нервная энергия внезапно исчезла. Осталась только темнота, в которой дышали двое, и звук их дыхания постепенно сливался в один. 

\- Поцелуй меня.

Это было очень смело. А ведь Шерлок напуган до смерти - Джон понял это по тому, как дрожал его голос, как он становился все тише, пока не стал еле слышным и таким жалобным, что у Джона защемило сердце. Однако потом, когда слова были произнесены, Шерлок, казалось, несколько пришел в себя.

Он глубоко вздохнул и снова попросил:

\- Поцелуй меня. - И на этот раз в его голосе зазвучали новые интонации.

“Он знает”, - догадался Джон. - “Он наверняка все понимает”.

Джон мог бы пропустить ход - Шерлок ведь предлагал - но не хотелось. Джон так долго об этом мечтал, что даже не мог вспомнить, как и когда все началось. Может… Может в самый первый день, в тот момент, когда Шерлок взглянул на него и все смотрел, не опуская глаз, пока шел к нему через лабораторию за телефоном. Может, после того, что произошло тогда в бассейне, может - после истории с Ирэн Адлер. А может быть, все началось в ресторане “Лэндмарк”, когда после двух лет траура, как по умершему супругу, Джон поднял взгляд и, увидев Шерлока в этой дурацкой маскировке, опрокинул того на пол, накрыл его тело своим, обхватил шею руками и...

Это оказалось так легко - опереться на руку, чуть приподняться, зарыться другой рукой в кудри Шерлока, притянуть его голову к себе и сократить, наконец, дистанцию между ними.

Губы Шерлока - мягкие, податливые, влажные - встретились с губами Джона. Шерлок прерывисто вздохнул, но тут же расслабился. Его бешеная энергия, так хорошо знакомая Джону, исчезла. Осталось только пристальное внимание, невероятное спокойствие и полное отсутствие сомнений. 

Невозможно было поверить в то, что у Шерлока отсутствовал всякий опыт. Джон прежде никогда и ни в ком не ощущал такой пылкости, такой страсти. Но одновременно с этим было еще нечто непредвиденное - внимание, нежность, трепетность. Шерлок был так осторожен, словно думал, что Джон может рассыпаться от малейшего дуновения. Такого Джон не ожидал.

Теперь Джон мог честно признать - время от времени он думал об этом. Думал о том, как Шерлок может отреагировать, если Джон проявит подобную инициативу. И обычно в таких случаях воображение рисовало ему два возможных варианта развития событий. 

В первом варианте Шерлок давал ему от ворот поворот. Очень вежливо, разумеется. При всей своей резкости и видимой холодности, в этом отношении он всегда вел себя с Джоном крайне деликатно. И, тем не менее, это были бы сплошные “женат на своей работе”, “не ищу никаких романтических привязанностей” или “я действительно польщен, но...”

Во втором варианте Шерлок с энтузиазмом хватался за представившуюся возможность (Джон знал, что процентов на девяносто это просто его собственные фантазии), после чего все весьма бурно развивалось и накалялось до такой степени, что у Джона отказывало воображение, оставляя лишь размытые образы неизвестных удовольствий.

Перед его внутренним взором Шерлок представал воплощением либо обжигающей страсти, либо ледяного безразличия, но ни один, ни другой образ не подразумевал наличия любви. В реальности же все оказалось совсем другим, абсолютно необычайным.

Длинные пальцы Шерлока неторопливо гладили коротко стриженные волосы Джона, спину, плечи… в то время, как губы почти благоговейно исследовали, пробовали на вкус его рот, шею, подбородок.

Джон был полностью дезориентирован. Вот уже несколько лет он позволял себе лишь изредка думать о возможности пересечь границу между ними, и это представлялось ему практически невероятным. Но - все оказалось просто. На удивление просто. Джон подумал, что этим он обязан Шерлоку. Несмотря на отсутствие опыта, тот читал Джона, как нотный лист, заставляя испытывать целую симфонию ощущений: они превратились в клубок переплетенных рук и ног, горячего дыхания, огня, света, электричества, всепоглощающей страсти.

Наконец, Шерлок отстранился, И Джон скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Шерлок пытается встретиться с ним взглядом.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Шерлок, и голос его прозвучал так мягко, так искренне, так заботливо.

Джон большим пальцем погладил Шерлока по щеке, шершавой от появившейся к вечеру щетины. Затем наклонился и прижался лбом к его губам.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он, наконец. - Люблю тебя.

Это прозвучало как откровение, будто Джон сам удивился своим словам. Не то, чтобы он не знал. Знал. Но дело было в том, что в конечном итоге все оказалось так легко. Вот так просто взять и сказать, объяснить... Настолько велико оказалось чувство свободы, когда все то, что сдерживало его, то, что он даже не мог облечь в слова, наконец, покинуло его. Без борьбы, без суеты…

\- Правда? - его дыхание щекотало Джону лоб. Шерлок, казалось, тоже был удивлен.

\- Правда. И всегда любил. Всегда. Прости, что так долго не понимал.

\- Все в порядке, - Шерлок покачал головой.

Джон рассмеялся. Шерлок еще разок поцеловал его в лоб и чуть отстранился, но рук не убрал. Казалось, теперь у него было на это право. Будто все это время он только и ждал разрешения и, получив его, больше никогда не собирался выпускать Джона из объятий.

А Джон и не возражал. Потому что был согласен - он всегда был согласен с Шерлоком.

\- Вообще-то, я на самом деле понятия не имею, что мы будем говорить Бунбури.

\- Я знаю, - улыбнулся Джон. 

\- Вероятно, наилучшей стратегией будет притвориться, будто вываливающиеся из шкафа красные и растрепанные люди - абсолютно в порядке вещей.

\- Представляешь, - расхохотался Джон, - они утром откроют шкаф, чтобы повесить пальто, а тут мы такие выходим, как ни в чем не бывало. Типа всем спасибо, все свободны.

\- Действительно, - улыбнулся Шерлок. 

\- Ну а что? Я готов, если ты со мной.

Шерлок тепло и привычно рассмеялся у Джона над ухом.

\- Да. Я с тобой.


End file.
